I Will NOT Love Potter
by prongsiemate
Summary: James Potter has loved Lily Evans ever since he first laid eyes on her. During their last and final year at Hogwarts, James tries his damn hardest to try to get Lily to love him back. Will she cave? Jealousy, drama, romance. James/Lily, Sirius/Marlene, Frank/Alice
1. The Unthinkable

**VERY IMPORTANT: All bolded words are James' thoughts and all **_italics are Lily's thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all the cool stuff that everyone loves. I just own the plot.**

* * *

Lily Evans stepped through the barrier and onto platform 9 3/4. She hugged and kissed her parents goodbye and offered a reluctant wave to a scowling Petunia. Lily pinned her Head Girl Badge proudly onto her robes and began lugging her trunk behind her, heading towards the Hogwarts Express. She arrived in front of the train and began the process of attempting to get her trunk onto the train. Her trunk, she noticed, was _very heavy_. Lily continued trying in vain to get her trunk onto the train when a voice came out from behind her.

"You know, you could just levitate it, right?"

Lily jumped, slightly startled and turned to see the source of the voice. "Marlene! Lily jumped and hugged her friend, leaving her trunk to drop with a solid thud. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"It's been quite a terrific summer!" Marlene scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "Except for the bloody letters Alice kept sending about Frank. _Oooh, Frank this! Ooooh Frank that! Ooooh, Frank is a beast in-"_

"MARLENE MCKINNON DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Lily chuckled a bit at seeing who it was and rushed to greet Alice. The three girls chatted and chatted, until the train honked.

"Oh! Right! My trunk!" Lily turned around and quickly levitated her trunk onto the express, Marlene and Alice doing the same before they themselves boarded and began the hard journey of finding a compartment. Unfortunately, since they had boarded the train so late, there were no more empty compartments.

"You have got to be kidding me." Marlene murmured.

"How 'bout the Heads compartment Lily?" Alice piped up.

"Of course!" Lily bonked herself in the head. "How could I not have thought of that?! Let's go."

The trio made their way to the Heads compartment and just as they were about to enter, a very disgruntled Sirius Black came out screaming.

"MY EYES! MY LITERALLY BLOODY EYES! YOU FOUL HEARTLESS CREATURES!" Sirius screamed, "AAAGGHHH!' Sirius screamed once more, bumped into Marlene and ran down the hall.

_You have got to be kidding me. We're not even at Hogwarts yet and Sirius is already screaming._

Lily and her friends walked inside to a very intense game of Exploding Snap. The three remaining Marauders – James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew – immediately paused their game when the girls entered.

"Why, hello my Lily flower." James said, walking over to her and kissed her hand. Naturally, everyone expected a slap to follow. But it didn't. Everyone stared.

_Lily! Snap out of it! He just kissed your hand! What do you have to do? Slap him! Slap him hard!_

**Did sh-did she really just not slap me?! SUCCESS! Potter scores-oh yeah! Potter scores-oh yeah! **James mentally sung in his mind.

_Merlin, look at him! He's so- FUGLY! YES FUGLY! HE IS SO FUGLY. YUP! No, he's not! Look at his adorable hair! And those lips..mmmm- NO, NO, NOOOOO! STUPID TEENAGE HORMONES! Surely, one itsy bitsy kiss wouldn't hurt? NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. But just one…NO. Fine then! You win! No kisses! Just let me sulk in my loneliness until the day I die and rot in hell!_

Before things could get more awkward, Lily strode forward, nodding a slight hello to Peter and found her way to Remus: The one Marauder she could stand for more than 5 minutes. Quickly, she embraced Remus.

**What?! What?! I've been trying for 6 damn years to get a smile! And he gets a hug?! What the sodding hell?!**

"Hey Remus! Congrats on making Head boy!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Ummm….I'm no-"

"I'm so looking forward to being Heads with you Remus. Dumbledore certainly made the right choi-"

"Lily," Remus interrupted, "I'm not Head Boy. James is."

Lily's mouth dropped opened in shock.

**Here it goes.**

After much ranting from Lily, she finally accepted the fact that James was Head Boy and nothing could be done about it. Sirius had already come back, leaning against the window with a bag of ice on his eyes. Lily was sitting beside James- after Marlene had taken Lily's seat next to Alice, she had no other choice than to sit wedged between Marlene (_a great friend she is_) and Potter. Well, it was either that or next to a drooling, sleeping, Peter.

Lily had chosen the latter.

Once again, a certain messy haired boy drifted into Lily's thoughts. _Please? Just one itsy, bitsy, eensy, teensy, tiny kiss? NO. But pleeeaaassseee? Just look at his adorable messy hair, masculine jaw, muscular torso, big hard- TOO FAR! TOO FAR YOUNG LADY!_Lily screamed at herself.

**She's so beautiful. I wanna kiss her. I'm gonna kiss her. NO, JAMES, SHE'LL HATE YOU FOR THAT! How about on the cheek? Like, just a little itty bitty peck? Okay.**

_Just one little peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt. Okay, fine. I guess he is kinda cute. But NO funny business okay? Okay. Alright, you may kiss him. Yay! WAIT…WHAT?! NOOOOOO._

James bent down to give her a quick peck, but suddenly, his lips were on hers.

**Kissing her cheek feels like kissing her lips, so soft, and warm and-wait…oh no.**

_His cheek is really soft. It's like moving against my lips perfectly! Wait, his cheek is moving…_

"AAAGGGHHHH!" The couple jumped apart, awakening everyone in the compartment. All eyes turned on them.

"Oh, they finally snogged. Yippee. Now shut up so I can sleep." Sirius said in a bored tone and promptly fell back to sleep.

**Oh yeah! That's how this Potter roles! I scored agaaaaiiin, yeah! I scored agaaaaaiiiin yeah! WOO-HOO! GO MEEEEE! **James threw a celebration in his head, a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, wanna lose some weight? Well, here's how: See that little review button right there? Yeah, that one. If you click that button, type up a comment, and then click post, then viola! You just lost .05 calories! WOOHOO! And to burn some extra calories, you should click follow and favorite ;)**

**Well, thanks anyways for reading!**

**-Prongsiemate**


	2. Unexpected Boyfriends

**A/N: So here's chapter two. I'll probably update this story more often because I already have the first 10 chapters written so yeah! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Jily would've lived and I'd know exactly what happened to them and I wouldn't need to write fanfictions to get my feels out. So long story short, I don't own Harry Potter because I ain't J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" Alice exclaimed, shocked, yet somewhat satisfied.

_Slap him! Punch him! DO SOMETHING! HE KISSED YOU! But I kissed him too. DAMN YOU LILY EVANS. BAD EVANS. YOU ARE A VERY BAAD GIRL. 6 LONG YEARS ALL GONE TO WASTE. _Lily scolded herself for being so foolish.

Remus sat there, shocked at what he had just witnessed. "Uh..." Remus trailed off, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the awkwardness.

"THAT'S IT. GIRL'S LOO, RIGHT NOW!" Marlene, not being able to stand the uncomfortable silence any longer stood up and walked out of the compartment, Alice and Lily following.

Once they reached the girl's bathroom, both girls turned expectantly to Lily.

"Explain." Alice and Marlene both demanded.

"I'm sorry! I was only gonna peck him on the cheek!" Lily confessed.

Marlene broke out to an unexpected grin. "You LUURV him."

"I do not! I do not LIKE Jam- I mean Potter!" Lily said stubbornly, "It was ALL the teenage hormones talking! It happens to everyone!"

"Mhm. Sure." Alice said sarcastically, clearly not convinced.

"Besides, I already have a BOYFRIEND." Lily said, feeling guilt take over her.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?!" Marlene and Alice both screamed.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Marlene continued her rant. Lily cringed.

"It was supposed to be a surprise?" Lily defended.

"SURPRISE MY ARSE!" By now, Alice had joined Marlene. "WHO IS THIS 'SURPRISE'?"

"Ummm…er, Dustin Sconce?" Lily said meekly.

"Wait, like THE Dustin Sconce? The hot one from Ravenclaw?!" Alice asked, her anger had somehow dissipated along with Marlene's.

"Tell us what happened." Marlene said eagerly.

And so Lily recounted what happened over summer break at Diagon Alley as she was supply shopping.

Meanwhile…

Not much happened back at the Head's compartment- save for some excited screaming, a victory dance (resulting in Remus getting elbowed in the face), and some hideous singing from yours truly, James.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. Really short chapter, but hey, I'm a lazy Amercian so what do you expect? Well anyways, please read/review! As always, thanks for reading!**

**Lazily,**

**prongsiemate**


End file.
